


Nato’s Poolside Therapy Corner

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Broadway Cast), The Black Suits - Iconis
Genre: I guess that means it’s also the black suits revival cast, Jeremy and Nato are cousins!, Jeremy got ptsd, M/M, Nato helps him, Nato is smart, OHH it’s also britton jake, Will Roland Jeremy!, aka stan will roland, of course it’s wrol jeremy why wouldn’t it be, ”yo you’re sad? want some advice from your cousin sunbathing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Yo, what’s up, William?” Nato called out, lifting up his sunglasses.“Why did you call me by my middle name?”“Eh, it’s more fun.” Nato shrugged. “What brings you out here on this fine day?”Jeremy sighed. “Just thinking.”“Uh oh. That’s it, welcome to Nato’s Poolside Therapy Corner, homeslice. What’s been flying around your conscience?”
Relationships: Jake Dillinger/Jeremy Heere, Nate “Nato” Obenkreiger/Brandon Keese
Kudos: 14





	Nato’s Poolside Therapy Corner

It was a warm day on Long Island. Summer was at its peak, the sun shining bright and raising the temperatures. Warm weather usually meant outdoor activity, if you’re into that sort of junk. Like the pool, for example, a staple of summer recreation. A place for swimming and family fun, or a place to relax and soak in the sun. That’s where Jeremy found his cousin.

Jeremy turned 18 back on March 5th, which made his mom reach out and invite him over to her Long Island house. Jeremy hasn’t seen his mom since he was 12, and he missed her. Beth Cohen was incredibly supportive when she met Jake, she was just excited Jeremy found someone to make him happy, whether they be a girl or boy or neither. Safe to say some tears were shed that night.

Since his mom lived in Long Island, she was closer to her side of the family that Jeremy hasn’t seen in years. Jeremy hasn’t seen his cousin Nate “Nato” Obenkreiger since Hanukkah 2014. Beth mentioned that Nato was in a garage band, which surprised Jeremy. Nato never showed a huge interest in music when he knew him, but people change, he guessed. She said they had a gig tonight, and that Jeremy should go see his cousin again.

The gig was at some dude’s house, his name was Chris Thurser. His mom wasn’t kidding, they really were a garage band. The garage was opened up to show the band, and there were about dozens of other kids around his age on the driveway. Jeremy chuckled, it kind of reminded him of that one Steven Universe episode.

All in all, the band was actually really good. Their name was The Black Suits, and the band seemed to be wearing suits, too. Their music reminded Jeremy of late 2000’s, early 2010 rock, but there were some other fun songs thrown in there, such as one about frogs that was clearly written by Nato. Jake seemed to enjoy the concert more than him, Jake always liked concerts.

At the end of the concert, the band stayed around, talking to some of the concert goers. It was pretty calm, until there was a loud yell of “JEREMY!”. And Jeremy was being tackled by his cousin. Nato started talking about 100 miles per minute, asking Jeremy about how he’s been, what he’s up to, is he still friends with Michael, etc. Nato was just a big bundle of questions, his younger cousin trying his best to answer them all.

Nato got along with Jake really well, due to their shared interest with animals. Plus, Jeremy got to meet Nato’s boyfriend, Brandon. He’s the drummer of their band, and said to be staying with Nato for the summer. He seemed to be a lot like Nato, but also different, which is why they probably made it work.

In order to catch up, and simply just because he missed Jeremy, Nato invited Jeremy and Jake to stay over at his place. The two boys from New Jersey slept on the pull out couch in the living room.

Now it’s around 8:30 the next morning, and Jeremy is opening the sliding back glass door that leads to the Obenkreiger’s pool. There, Nato was lying in a lawn chair, Dr. Pepper in hand while Cool Patrol by Ninja Sex Party was playing on his phone.

“Yo, what’s up, William?” Nato called out, lifting up his sunglasses.

“Why did you call me by my middle name?”

“Eh, it’s more fun.” Nato shrugged. “What brings you out here on this fine day?”

Jeremy sighed. “Just thinking.”

“Uh oh. That’s it, welcome to Nato’s Poolside Therapy Corner, homeslice. What’s been flying around your conscience?”

Jeremy took a seat in the pool chair next to his cousin, trying not to get his Sailor Moon socks wet. “A lot.”

Nato glanced down at the younger boy’s forearms. “Jeremy?”

Jeremy shook his head. “Things have been. Weird.”

“That’s fine. You’re talking to a weird master.” Nato exclaimed, sending double finger guns to Jeremy.

“Even if I did explain it to you, it’d sound like sci-fi bullshit.”

Nato shrugged. “You’re good. You can talk weird to me.”

Jeremy sighed. He began weaving the tale about his life ever since the divorce, all about his dad’s neglect and depression, Michael’s lack of being a good friend and their eventual falling out, the entire mess with the S.Q.U.I.P, the beginning and end of his relationship with Christine, his struggle with his sexuality, and his journey with Jake.

By the end of it all, Jeremy was in tears, and Nato was dumbfounded by how weird, wacky, and tough Jeremy’s life has been.

“Wow. You weren’t kidding.”

Jeremy wetly chuckled. “I’m doing a lot better now than before the S.Q.U.I.P. Now I’m dealing with PTSD bullshit.”

Nato nodded. “Well, to me, it sounds like you’re handling things pretty well now.” He said, cracking open a can of Dr. Pepper.

Jeremy looked up at his cousin, a look of dumbfounded bewilderment on his face. “Huh?”

“Yeah. You did something you felt like would help you, even if your friend disagreed and only cared about his well being, not to mention you breaking off from said toxic friend after all of this. And when that computer tried to take over the world, you stuck up for yourself, and sacrificed yourself for the greater good. And, you actually came to terms with your sexuality, and landed a decent boyfriend.” Nato took a swig of his Dr. Pepper. “You’re tougher than you give yourself credit for.”

Jeremy took a shaky breath, wiping away some tears. “Thanks, Nato.”

“No problem, dude. I would hug you, but I’m shirtless and kinda sweaty right now.” They both laughed.

Jeremy felt a weight lift off his shoulders. He missed Nato. He couldn’t talk about deep shit like this with Jared. He loved Jared, but he never felt comfortable with Jared to talk about heavy shit like this. But with Nato, it felt natural. For how weird and dumb he acts, he is actually really smart. He gives insane advice, it’s almost like he knows when it’s right to joke and when it’s not. 

“By the way, Brandon totally fucked me on that chair, just so you know.”

And the moment was gone.

“Eugh, gross Nato!” Jeremy yelped, while Nato laughed.

“Sorry, sorry, it just came to my mind!” Nato wheezed out.

Even though the two hadn’t seen each other in years, they got right along as if nothing had happened. As if the S.Q.U.I.P.s, or the days leading up to St. Anne’s never happened. It was like they were kids again, laughing at stupidly dumb jokes.

Jeremy missed this.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve listened to the black suits audio boot only like once so idk how accurate this is but uhhhh I like the black suits so this was fun


End file.
